Le passe et le futur ne sont pas si different
by melanie-melsaki
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une planete L'Etoile ou 4 soeur seront separe . Un pour la puissante , les 2 autres pour leur Royaume et la derniere pour tous les sauver . Elle sonts morte mais Emeraude a fait apparaitre sur la terre leur reincarnation. Sur terre des
1. Chapter 1

Description des personnages :

Les personnages sur l'ancienne planète " L'étoile " :

Vanilla, Princesse des Étoiles . A 20 ans elle est la plus âgée des 4 soeurs, sont pouvoir est le vent , elle peut déplacer des chose par la pensée , vole et jeter des boule d'électricité . Physiquement elle est très jolie . Blonde au yeux d'un bleu océan . Elle était la plus mature des soeurs . Elle est morte en sauvant Émeraude sa petite soeur pour la protéger contre Rubis , car elle avait compris trop tard que Émeraude n'avait pas tuer leur mère .

Rubis, Princesse des Étoiles. A 18 ans sont pouvoir est très puissant , elle peut contrôle le feu , beaucoup de personne pensent qu'elle sera la futur reine d'autre non , comme sa mère Cristal .  
Rubis est diablement très jolie , Rousse au yeux Rouge comme le sang . Elle est la plus méchante , manipulatrice et froide . Elle est morte dans le combat final contre Émeraude car elle voulais contrôler la planète .

Aqualia, Princesse des Étoiles. A 16 ans , sont pouvoir se développe rapidement , elle maîtrise L'eau , Aqualia peut faire des orages , qu'il pleut elle peut faire tout avec l'eau . c'est la plus douce, la plus gentille des 4 soeur . Elle a une beauté fragile et douce , Cheveux noires et yeux bleu et mauve . Elle est morte aussi en protègent sa soeur car elle n'avait pas non plus compris .

Émeraude la plus jeune Princesse des Étoiles , elle a 15 ans et son pouvoir c'est la Nature , elle peut la contrôler , la ressentir et parler au animaux c'est la plus puissantes des 4 . Et c'est aussi la plus jolie , la couleur de ses cheveux sont d'un miel le plus pur et des yeux vert comme l'émeraude .  
Elle est douce , naïf , gentille , elle aime faire des bêtises etc. Elle a fait ressusciter tout le monde , et même rubis sans le savoir

Cristal , Reine des Étoiles et mère de ses 4 filles . Sont pouvoir et très puissant , c'est pour sa que sa fille Rubis la tuer pour l'avoir ce qu'il la rendu 10 X plus puissante que c'est 2 soeur elle fit porte le chapeau de la mort de sa mère a Emeraude pour qu'elle quitte le Royaume et son titre de Princesse des Étoile .

Diamant , Princesse du Royaume des Glaces, elle aideras Emeraude dans sa quete . Elle deviendras sa meilleure amie et elle est sa cousine.

Les Personnages de maintenant sur la Terre :

Sakura, jeune fille de 15 ans ne sait pas qu'elle a des pouvoirs , parfois elle peut voir et entendre les morts Et elle entends une voie d'une jeune femme parler , elle ne sait pas que c'est Émeraude . Elle est très mignonne est elle fait baver plusieurs garçons . Mais elle s'en fout , elle a des cheveux d'une couleur comme le miel et les yeux d'un vert émeraude les plus brillant . Elle ne sait pas non plus qu'elle est la réincarnation de la Princesse Émeraude . Personne ne sait qu'elle est Émeraude et sa va poser quelque problème elle va découvrir son pouvoir au fil des chapitres .

Tomoyo , meilleure amie et cousine de sakura , elle a le même âge . Elle sait qu'elle a des pouvoir mais elle n'arrive pas a les contrôle . Douce et très jolie , Elle a des cheveux mauves et des yeux bleu et mauves . Elle est amoureuse de Eriol , mais c'est un secret ( alors chut ! ) . Elle est la réincarnation de aqualia et elle sera la première a croire a l'histoire des Étoiles .

Kari , soeur de Tomoyo , a 17 ans , blonde au yeux brun . Elle sait contrôle a moitie son pouvoir qui est le vent . On la verra pas souvent dans l'histoire mais bon . Elle est aussi une réincarnation celle de Vanilla .

Naru, Jeune fille de 16 ans , froide , arrogante et dragueuse elle tombe amoureuse de Shaolan , mais lui il n'auras que pour Sakura , Jalouse , elle découvriras qu'elle est la Reine des Enfer et elle rendras la vie impossible a notre Saki National . Elle est Rousse au yeux noire . C'est la réincarnation de Rubis .

Shaolan , jeune Homme de 15 ans il tombe amoureux de Sakura , même si c'est la guerre entre eux deux , il voudras la protéger de toute son âme , il peut être parfois froid et doux , attentionné et arrogant . Leader du Clan Li , il possèdes les Carte de Clows avec les 2 gardien Kéro et Yué . Il a les cheveux brun en bataille et les yeux d'un chocolat envoûtant . Il haït Naru et il est jaloux de Drak .

Eriol, jeune homme de 16 ans il est la réincarnation de Clow Reed . Il est amoureux de Tomoyo , il aideras les trois filles en les aidant a contrôler son pouvoir . Il a les cheveux noir avec des mèche bleu et les yeux bleu fonce .  
Il est mystérieux et très attentifs , il prendras Sakura comme sa petite soeur .

Drak , prince des ténèbres il est amoureux de 2 femme Naru et Sakura . Il fera exprès de rendre Shaolan jaloux de lui . Il a 16 ans , il est froid , mystérieux et parfois calculateur . Il a de long cheveux jusqu'à ses épaule d'un noir comme le jais et les yeux bleu . Son pouvoir et très puissant , il peut faire apparaître le feu et le transformer . Il lanceras quelques piège a Sakura car il sait qu'elle a des pouvoirs pour qu'elle sache se battre . Il travaille pour Naru mais sur une autre forme plus démoniaque il ne veut pas qu'elle sache qu'il est Drak .

Yuki : fille de 17 ans, cheveux noir au yeux bleu clair , elle est la reincarnation de Diamant .

Dans le chapitre n° 1 vous aurez l'histoire des Étoiles je dirais dimanche ou Lundi .

Mais je veux 5 commentaire , j'espère que sa vous plaît pour l'instant mes personnage .

Il est mieux que l'ancien maintenant j'ai plus d'idée . et je continue aussi l'autre fic " Les sentiments " 


	2. Chapter 2

Reponse au commentaire :

Kashachan : Ne t'inquiete pas la suite sera un peu plus meilleure , et merci beaucoup , Bisous .

L'histoire des Étoiles ... 1er partie.

: Princesse Émeraude , venez je vous en pris votre mère va s'énerver .

On voit dans le ciel bleu clair une jeune fille de 15 ans habille d'une longue robe blanche avec des paillette verte . Debout sur un énorme Dragon survolant le palais de Cristal blanc et dore .

Émeraude Crie : Ne vous inquiéter pas pour mère , Nicia . Je suis assez grande maintenant .

Une jeune femme rejoins la pauvre Nicia complètement fatigue d'avoir courue pendant des heures a cause de la Princesse.

: Nicia , vous êtes la nounou d'Emeraude et vous ne savez pas la rattraper, depuis ce temps la vous saurez déjà entrain de l'attraper comme avant.

Nicia : Princesse Vanilla , je suis complètement désoler , mais vous savez je ne suis plus si jeune , pouvez vous la ramener au sol , car moi je n'ai pas de pouvoir , pour ramener la Princesse sur la terre ferme .!

Vanilla Soupire :Très bien ...

Vanilla prends une très grande respiration, et se concentre , elle récite une sorte de prière .

Vanilla murmure: Dieu du vent toi qui est moi réveille toi et emporte moi la haut , fait moi pousser des ailes comme un oiseau le plus rapide de toute cette planète .

Vanilla se fait entourer d'une aura d'un jaune comme l'or , et derrière son dos pousse de magnifique ailes dore avec quelques taches blanches . Elle prends son envole et rejoins sa soeur dans le ciel .

Vanilla : Émeraude, descend maintenant avant que je me fâche .

Émeraude rigole : Non , vient m'attraper

Le dragon d'Emeraude prends son envole et parcours a une vitesse la plus rapide pour ne pas que Vanilla les rattrape , . Il survole encore le château quand le dragon ne voit pas la porte et rentre dans le château devant la cours ou sa mère Cristal les attends avec Rubis et Aqualia. Suivit de Vanilla qui fait disparaître ses magnifique aile .

Cristal : Émeraude, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas monter sur ces dragon , as- tu oublier que les plus grandes personne de cette planète viennent ce soir ?

Rubis Narquoise : Je ne crois pas mère , vous oublier que Émeraude a toujours la tête dans les nuage .

Aqualia Sourit : Ne dit pas de sottise Rubis , Émeraude est encore jeune , et comme je me rappelle toi aussi tu était souvent dans la lune .

Vanilla : Rubis, Aqualia a raison .

Rubis énerve : Tait toi Vanilla , j'ai pas besoin de vos conseil .

Cristal soupire, pourquoi ses filles se disputes souvent ces dernier temps .

Cristal : Bon les filles le bal commence a 8 h 00 soyez prête .

Sur ce Cristal part pour aller un peu se reposer et s'apprêter.

Le soir vers 8h00, tous le monde est prêt ,

Un valet de la cours fait les présentations des personne qui sont a ce bal en haut des escaliers , après plusieurs personnes , nos Princesses vont devoir se montrer pour la première fois .

Valet : La Reine Cristal Krist du Royaume des Cristaux des Étoiles.

Cristal descend avec grâce et délicatesse , sa robe est d'un rouge très profond , ses cheveux brun avec quelques mèches grise sont retenue dans un chignon très compliquer ou quelque mèches descente devant ses beau yeux bleu avec quelques reflet vert . Sur son chignon repose une magnifique couronne en or avec 5 pierre de couleur différentes : une bleu , une jaune , une rouge , une verte et une multicolore .

Un homme en bas des escaliers tend son bras a la Reine et vont rejoindre les autres inviter .  
Ensuite avant de descendre le magnifique escaliers Vanilla attends que le Valet dit son nom .

Valet : La Princesse Vanilla Krist du Royaume des Cristaux des Étoiles

Vanilla descend doucement comme une véritable Reine , Sa robe en jaune comme de l'or epouste parfaitement bien toute ses formes , Elle a fait de ses cheveux une couette base , avec quelques fil dore dedans . Sur sa tête repose un diadème avec une pierre de couleur jaune . Et comme sa mère un autre homme l'attend en bas .

En suite vient le tour de Rubis .

Valet : La Princesse Rubis Krist du Royaume des Cristaux des Étoiles.

Les invites regarde Rubis avec des yeux admirative car elle est vraiment très sexy dans sa robe d'un noir comme les ténèbres qui est coupe le long de sa cuise ( comme une robe chinoise ). Ses cheveux roux sont boucle et emprisonne dans une pince rouge . Elle porte elle aussi un diadème mais avec une pierre Rouge .

Son cavalier a la bouche grande ouverte , car devant ce trouve selon lui la plus belle Princesse de toute cette planète .

Valet : La Princesse Aqualia Krist du Royaume des Cristaux des Étoiles .

Aqualia descend avec beaucoup de douceur en regardant les inviter dans les yeux . Sa robe bleu s'accorde très bien avec ses yeux , ses cheveux sont normaux car il ne sont pas long . et Sur sa tête Repose son diadème avec une pierre bleu comme l'océan .

L'homme avec des cheveux noir au reflet bleu fonce et des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan ou sur son nez repose de très belle lunette l'attends avec un sourire mystérieux .  
Il se courbe et dit d'une voix claire et net .

: Bonsoir Princesse je suis Anthony , Duc du Royaume des faucons , je suis ravie d'être votre cavalier . Et il sans vont comme les autres .

Émeraude pas encore apparue commence a se demander si on la oublier , Nacia dit un dernier avant de laisser partir la Princesse .

Nicia murmure : Princesse, ne faîtes pas l'idiote car c'est très important ce bal pour votre mère .

Valet : La Princesse Émeraude Krist du Royaume des Cristaux des Étoiles .

Tous les invites sont encore bouche bée mais la c'est elle la plus belle . Sa robe déjà d'un blanc pur , sur son décolleté se trouve des paillettes dore et verte . Ses cheveux il sont détacher lui arrivant en bas des fesses et dessus repose son diadème blanc avec une pierre verte .

Un homme au cheveux brun un peu en bataille arrive pour lui tendre son bras .

Émeraude murmure Merci beaucoup Monsieur .!

? Murmure aussi : Prince Lionel du Royaume des Loups , de rien votre Majesté .

Ensuite après le repas commence la danse . La Reine Cristal fatigue va un peu se reposer sur la terrasse seule mais une femme vient la rejoindre .

: Bonjour votre Majesté

Cristal : Bonjour , Madame qui êtes vous ?

: Je suis Destiny , je suis venu vous voir pour vous mettre en garde ...

Oh voit de loin le Visage de Cristal triste et avec un peu de peur .

LoRs QuEsQuE iL c'Est PaSsE ? Vous serez sa Lundi .  
Il me faut aller 6 commentaire . J'espère que l'histoire des Étoile pour l'instant vous a plus , c'est moi qui est tout inventer en fessant ce rêves , Bizarre vous aller pense ! Allez après l'histoire des étoile on verras nos héros .  



End file.
